


Dying Alone

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arik's grave said the same thing as Solas's, Ariks clan is everything to him, Gen, bffs arik and solas, post Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas finds Arik deep in thought after fighting Nightmare in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Arik can be found here: ddragontales.tumblr.com

Arik sat near the battlements, legs dangling over the side of a several story drop off Skyhold. He held a letter in his hand, just written but not yet sealed. He looked over the courtyard with a strained, tormented expression. 

 

He didn’t even hear when Solas walked up, and nearly jumped right off the battlements at his sudden voice.

“Usually when you get that face, you go to Dorian.” He leaned against the wall next to where Arik sat. Arik glanced at him and then away again. “

“Oh?”

“And when you cant go to Dorian, for whatever reason,” Solas looked up at Arik. “You come to me”

Arik said nothing.

Solas followed Arik’s eye out over the courtyard.

“So, if you haven’t gone to either of us, and you haven’t even gone to Varric, there must be something troubling you that you believe no one can help you with.”

 

Arik looked at Solas. “Flawless deduction” He said dryly. But Solas didn’t return the snipe. For once, Arik looked and saw understanding in his eyes. Solas was trying to reach out. Arik’s eyes fell to the letter in his hands. Solas’s eyes followed.

“May I?”

Arik handed it to him.

 

Solas scanned it and looked up at Arik again, with a slight frown now. 

“This is a letter to your father. This, you felt you couldn’t tell Dorian? Couldn’t tell me?”

“Dorian is Tevinter, and hates his family, and you--”

“And I, an elf?”

Arik took the letter back and looked away. “You hate the Dalish.”

“I dont hate the Dalish” Solas muttered, but Arik ignored him

“You didnt have a clan. You dont… No one here can understand what it’s like to be away from my clan, my family. And after everything… I dont..”

“You dont know if it will be safe for you to return.” Solas concluded for him. Arik merely nodded.

 

“Even sending this letter, it could put them in danger.” His voice had dropped to a barely audible whisper, but Solas heard. For a moment, neither of them said anything. 

“You should send it. With one of the spies, they’ll be discrete.” Solas said. Arik looked at him in surprise. 

“You think…?”

“You feel alone” Solas said, and again met Arik’s eye. “You’ve felt alone here, for a very long time. Through no fault of anyones,” he quickly added the last, “You have felt isolated. Don’t be alone anymore. If not your clan, your father, at least.”

Arik nodded, and finally stepped down from the wall, he started heading to where he would find Leilana to send his letter.

 

He paused at the door. “Solas.”

Solas looked up with a small smile.

“I should have come to you. Thank you.” Arik was gone before he could see Solas grin.


End file.
